


Mass Effect: The Refund

by wanderingaddict



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, M/M, Turian, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaddict/pseuds/wanderingaddict
Summary: Charlie "the refund guy" is adamant about getting a refund from this damned turian shopkeep, and is willing to go to great lengths to see it through. Funnily enough, the turian has his own ideas about Charlie can do to see his appliance refunded.





	1. Mass Effect: The Refund (1)

Most days, Charles Townsend was a terribly uninteresting guy. His job was managing financial reports for a company that made screws. The option of telecommuting meant that he could work from home most days, though that never stopped him from putting in long hours. When he didn’t have work, he worked out. 

He was a _nice_ guy. That’s what he got told after dates, when the guy inevitably messaged him that he was sweet but not what they were looking for. He took it in stride - he took most things in stride. Not being fuck-buddy material, his job getting transferred to the damn Citadel, even the uncomfortably moist air of the largely salarian department he was moved to a few months ago. All those things he handled with no small amount of aplomb, in his opinion, because at least he was making money, and money at least made sense. 

Most things he handled with aplomb. Even when his brand new toaster oven caught fire the moment he plugged it into the wall. That was okay - he knew that general warranty policy would cover it, because he always bought warranties and he always read the full page prior to purchase. Everything he did was always carefully planned and always made sense. From his efficient, close-cropped haircut to his sensible, business-casual pants and just almost too-small shirt - he was a little bit proud of his body, after all - to the series of carefully organized folders in his omnitool, everything he did was methodical and with a purpose. 

Except for maybe that one lapse in judgement two weeks ago, when he tossed the data chit the merchant had given him with his purchase inside the toaster oven, and, so used to having multiple copies of any receipts, he didn’t think anything of it until the day after the charred appliance had been hauled away by a keeper… with whatever remained of the data chit still in it.

The vast majority of the time, he was careful. Methodical. Good at even handling the surprises, which is why it made him so damn angry that this asshole shopkeep wouldn’t just accept the damn return. “What!” he demanded, “What do I need to do to return this!”

“You can’t return this, human. You don’t have any proof of purchase.” The turian he had been arguing with every day for the better part of a week seemingly relished in the chance to quote the same exact line to him again.

Charles Townsend - Charlie, to his friends, if he had any - sputtered. “I- I-”

“Sputtering won’t help you either.” The turian smirked and looked past the smaller human male, to where the volus merchant waved from the little plaza’s door. The turian just nodded, waving him off, so the volus activated the security lights and waddled off.Turning his attention back to the human, the turian shopkeep sighed and spread his hands. “Aw, look at that. It’s closing time, again. Guess you’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

It was the sugary tone that got under Charlie’s skin. The brown-haired man crossed his muscled forearms, defiant. “No.”

“No?” The turian’s flanged voice resonated in the quiet plaza. “That will save you some time then, because not having proof of purchase tomorrow will get you the same results.”

Charlie hesitated, but found that spark again. He planted his feet. “No, I meant not leaving,” he snapped. Or, at least tried to. His voice didn’t sound as forceful as he’d like. 

The turian white face-paint seemed to shift in what Charlie could only guess was an expression of surprise. It was gone in a flash, however, and the turian’s disinterest was back. The tall, narrow creature shrugged. “Suit yourself, human. I have clean-up to do.” The white-clad merchant flipped a panel of the kiosk out of the way, only to be stopped by the angry human moving in front of him.

“I’m not leaving!” Charlie snapped, almost shaking. He tapped his fingers off one at a time. “I have brought bank statements, I have told you the exact date I was here, I have shown you the security vids of me coming here and leaving with this thing on that exact day!” He was quaking now, very slightly, so he cut himself off with a final demand. “What more do you need? What else is there!” 

Something in his tirade must have gotten through to the alien asshole, because the guy held out his three-fingered hands, placating. “Human, there is no need for shouting,” he started, but stopped when he saw Charlie bristle. “Hold on, human, hold on. Maybe…” he trailed off. The turian seemed to look him up and down. Charlie had seen that look before on enough mens’ faces - and he was confident enough in his body that he raised his chin and squared his shoulders, despite the turian having a good six inches on him. “Maybe we can work something out.”

“Something.” The turian’s tone, so conciliatory, had Charlie suspicious, but… he also really wanted that return.

“Well, it’d have to be something under the table. Since you don’t have proof of purchase, I mean.”

Sensing an in, Charlie leaned forward. “Name it!”

The turian stared at him, his jaw, mandibles parting slightly, before he shook his head and looked away. “I don’t know. Forget it, you’re probably not interested.”

Bullshit! He’d seen that move before, from the sales guys at work. Charlie set his jaw and leaned in. “I AM interested! I’d have left already if I weren’t!” 

“Well…” the turian drawled, tapping a talon against his mandible. He hesitated, but then waved that same hand towards the smaller man’s torso. “I’ve noticed your form, human.”

Thrown by the statement, and hardly believing his translator, Charlie stared at the guy. “My what?”

“Your form. It is soft and curved, like the asari.” Waving his hands in the hourglass shape, the turian again pointed at Charlie’s body. “I admit - I have always had a strong fascination with asari anatomy.” The flanging effect of his voice had deepened, and whatever hesitation he’d shown earlier seemed to be overridden by something else. He leaned over the counter, gesturing again. “I am curious - you humans look so similar to them. How much is the same?”

“What, like this?” Charlie rolled his shirt up to his pecs. The request was weird, and he didn’t know about showing off for some alien dude, but in the end it probably wasn’t any different when he showed off for a guy in one of the gay clubs back in Zakera Ward. “Pretty much most of it, I guess? ‘Cept I don’t got any tits.” He rubbed a hand over his smooth abs.

“I have been told the way to tell male and female humans apart is the presence of those funny bumps. Tits, you call them?” The turian’s beady eyes raked over him. Charlie scrunched his shirt up a bit higher. 

“Well, I mean they’re called breasts. On women. On guys they’re just called pecs.” He cubbed the underside of one of his to demonstrate. 

While he didn’t know If turians could arch their brow, Charlie would swear this one did. “What is the difference?”

“Women feed babies with them. Men don’t - well men don’t _usually_ nurse. Breasts are, like, fatty tissue I guess? Pecs are just muscle.” Honestly he wasn’t really sure where he should go with this to get it back to his refund, but it had also been a while since he’d paid any attention to the differences between male and female breast tissue. He shrugged, the motion cupping his pecs together. “I work out to keep mine like this.”

“Fascinating. A system so reliant on one primary provider during early years. I suppose, however, it does make you humans quite self-sufficient.”

Curiosity got the better of him. “What? Why, how do turians feed their babies?”

“Either parent will regurgitate slain prey for the child.” The turian waved the question away. “It is a bonding experience. May I touch them?” he asked, one three-taloned hand already extended.

It was a little personal, but like Charlie had said, it was just muscle. He shrugged - if it meant resolving the refund and getting that red mark off his balance sheet, he was more than willing to do it. 

Surprisingly, the turian didn’t start with the clinical poking Charlie had been expected; instead it was an open spread of the man’s palm over his stomach, somewhat copying the motion Charlie had made earlier. Then the turian dragged his fingers up the human’s sternum to stroke the underside of first one pec, then the other. His hand was a lot warmer than Charlie had expected of the leathery-armored race, though the texture was still rough enough to remind him of… other things. 

Soon, both hands were stroking his pecs, and for a moment the human closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift. Then the talons moved to worry his nipples. He opened his eyes to see what he’d swear was a turian grin. 

“Some asari find this quite stimulating. On me, it’s just armor. It evokes nothing. On them, however - ah. You arch your back, human. Does this feel good?”

Catching himself biting his lip, the tanned human grunted noncommittally and leaned away from the turian’s touch. “Anything else you curious about?” 

He didn’t pull down his shirt though. If he was honest, a (large) part of him was rather pleased at the attention - however bullshit it was that it was the same turian asshole who’d been denying his refund all week. Getting _some_ attention was better than getting none at all, and when he worked in an office full of sexless salarian males... it made it hard to meet a guy who could appreciate a good hard body.

The turian cocked his head, rather birdlike. “Come around the counter.” 

Charlie obliged, dropping his hands to his hips and turning to show off his backside in the process, much as he doubted the turian cared about _that_ part. 

So of course, to his complete surprise, the first thing the turian reached for was his ass, grabbing each cheek through his tight pants and trying to spread them despite the cloth. “The fuck are you doing?” the human demanded, twisting to look up at the alien male.

“Let me see.” Undeterred, the turian groped Charlie’s round backside once more, then - frustrated - moved to pull his pants down.

“What?!” The human leaped forward, clutching his waistband and tugging it back up over his round cheeks. He stared at the turian. “Why!”

Nonplused, the white-clad shopkeep tapped the open chest area of his jumpsuit. “Turians are all chitin. Bone. The flesh of you humans is so exposed, I want to watch it twitch.”

Charlie hesitated, glancing around the darkened mall. He’d be lying if he said he was… _opposed_ to the idea… “Here? In the open?”

“It is after hours, human. This section is closed. Besides, there is hardly anything indecent about an anatomy lesson.”

This had taken a turn the accountant had not anticipated… but as sort of intrigued by as well. Later, when he thought about it, he’d realize that perhaps his loneliness was a bit stronger than he’d ever let on. His horniness too, for that matter, and exposing his muscled ass - which he had made great gains on over the past year on the Citadel - to this alien had its own sort of naughty appeal. 

Hesitating only once more, he pushed his waistband back down and cupped one hand over his penis. The turian made a low sound that Charlie wasn’t sure if his translator was supposed to interpret or not. Then he grabbed both cheeks and pulled them wide apart, exposing every part of the lightly-haired human, who made a strangled noise and resisted the urge to clench his hole instinctively. 

“See, this is what fascinates me. All I have to do is grab this handful of flesh and you startle. This is just muscle, correct? Although your reproductive organs are similarly exposed, I suppose.” The turian reached under Charlie to tug at his nuts from behind, startling the human a second time, before dragging the backside of one taloned hand across his perineum and digging a knuckle square into the man’s anus. 

The contact was brief, with the shopkeep almost immediately returning to Charlie’s backside and jiggling each cheek, but it was still enough to force a strangled noise from the human’s throat. 

The turian paused, raising back to his full height and seemingly managing to lift whatever counted for an eyebrow. “Is something the matter?” he queried. 

“I was… a little surprised,” the human murmured, not really trusting himself to say much more. If he did, he might tell the alien to put his digits right back on his hole. 

The turian looked him up and down, taking in the stiffening pushing out from one hand while the other braced the human on the counter. He clicked his mandibles. “Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if I exposed myself as well?”

Wide-eyed, Charlie just stared at the guy, who laughed and dug one hand into his white turian jumpsuit. Releasing the seams on the inside, the whole top parted to the crotch, where he tapped one talon against a large, bony plate in his crotch, the only distinguishing feature being a chitinous, vertical seam in the middle. Some part of the human was almost disappointed at the sight.

“See? It is just armored bone. You would have to work in your fingers like so to find my penis.” Explanation provided, the turian pressed two talons into the seam, which was apparently much more malleable than Charlie had assumed originally. From it sprang a long, thin tube of flesh that seemed more like it was inflating with air than filling with blood. Although honestly for all Charlie knew perhaps that’s how turians mated. It did not appear erect, however, dangling from the turian’s crotch rather ineffectively. The alien gestured. “It appears your penis is quite bigger, for the moment. Are you aroused?”

Charlie glanced down, realizing his dick had slipped from his fingers, and he cupped himself and turned back around. “No, not really - ah!”

The turian hadn’t bothered to hear the full answer. He squatted this time, gripping the human’s butt with both hands and spreading his cheeks with enough force to drive the man against the counter. What counted for the thumbs of both hands dug into Charlie’s clenched hole, massaging the ring each time the turian relaxed his grip and then forced the human’s cheeks apart again. 

There was no way to hide how quickly the attention to his hole had him leaning over the counter, raising his ass to let the turian explore deeper. “So this is what makes you aroused, rubbing here around your anus. I have met asari who enjoy being penetrated here.” The alien male hummed, digging the knuckle of one hand square against his entrance once more. “I am surprised human males enjoy such penetration as well.” He turned back to Charlie’s rounded cheeks, gripping them and tapping them hard enough to make each one bounce. “Perhaps it is a quality of this jiggly flesh?”

“It’s called anal, and - oof - yeah, a lot of humans like it.” Charlie bit his lip and ground backwards against the turian’s hands, trying to get those digits back between his cheeks. 

“It’s almost like you’re presenting to me.”

Charlie’s head snapped around at the comment. He laughed, shakily, torn as to how much he should reveal to an alien who… had somehow gotten his pants around his ankles and had pushed all his digits against his asshole. “It just feels good, that’s all!”

The turian shook his head, standing up. “No, human, you are lying. I have seen this before, in your extranet vids. Human men like to be penetrated.” He pressed himself into Charlie’s back, hooking his sharp, bony chin over the human’s shoulder.

“What are you - ho no!” Charlie felt the rubber thickness of something _weighty_ press between his cheeks. He twisted, gasping at the sight of the turian’s fully-gorged erection - easily twice the size it was before and probably at least four inches in length on the last guy the little human had been with. “No, god, that’s - that’s not going to fit!”

The turian’s penis - still long, still some sort of weird, fleshy neon color, was a thick tube with no discernable head, though there was a strange protrusion of flesh at the tip of a very large urethra. The shopkeep cracked something small and plastic in one hand, pouring a viscous purple gel along the length of his dick. “Nonsense. You’re determined to get that refund, aren’t you?” he asked, tossing the casing aside and using both hands to spread the gel around.

Yes, he damn well was. And if he was honest, while the size intimidated him, he wasn’t entirely… “But aren’t turians, like, toxic or something?” he asked. 

“Yes, but the lube takes care of that. Really, human, how do you think we turians have learned to live alongside asari? The chemical properties of the lubricant nullify the effects of dextro-based chemicals on levo-based creatures.” The turian knocked the clean part of one hand against a breast-pocket where Charlie only just now noticed a little bottle of something sticking out of the top. "You can even find a mouth-spray too. Since you soft creatures are so fond of that... 'kissing' activity." 

That… actually made far more sense than anything Charlie had been thinking. He admitted as much, then reached out to grasp the turian’s rod. “Can I…?” he asked, his fingers lingering on the tip. 

The other male seemed to grin. He gripped the human’s hand in his and demonstrated a long pulling motion, much rougher than Charlie had expected. “Most turians like to feel the strain that occurs at the base of the shaft,” he explained, ever-ready with more anatomy lessons. The human’s surprisingly confident grip made him moan, however, and the accountant was pleased to know he still knew his way around a rigid shaft. 

It also gave him the confidence to turn and lean forward, directing the alien’s cock straight to his asshole. 

The lube was nearly perfect - easily some of the highest quality Charlie had ever known. It made the slide down at least eight inches of length beautifully easy. The wealth of sensation that followed - the spread of his insides around a stiff shaft, the coolness of the lube contrasted with the warmth of the turian’s cock - had the human letting loose with a giddy laugh. 

One the turian took for a sign of readiness. He stroked the human’s back, lifting his shirt to keep most of the human’s skin exposed to air. A faint sheen covered the man, and the turian noted the curiously much paler band of skin around the human’s ass. Clan markings perhaps, the turian thought to himself. 

Charlie for his part was content to just marvel at his first experience with an alien creature. His rock-hard erection hadn’t faded once, and the combination of fucking a stranger, fucking in public, and fucking outside his species that the man buzzing. The turian was no slouch in technique either; he ground his pelvis against Charlie’s firm bubble butt in a way that made it clear he knew damn well what his dick was doing inside him. The human’s tongue lolled out when he felt the lengthy shaft slowly pull out before ramming hard into his quivering hole. One hand moved from his waist to his shoulders as the turian began thrusting more vigorously, in and out of the human’s tight, silken ass. 

At one point during the alien’s long, slow glides through his hole, Charlie looked back to see the male’s face. He seemed to be smiling, clearly enjoying the pleasure of the human’s warm hole. Catching Charlie’s gaze with his his sky blue eyes, the tall alien kept their eyes locked as he fucked him, grunting between forceful thrusts. There were some mutters of incomplete things, most too low or too incomplete for the translator to pick up. Then the turian gripped the human’s shoulders with both hands, giving him leverage to shove his tubular dick even deeper into the human’s hole. Charlie soon found himself inching across the counter as he was rammed from behind, each thrust against his ass getting harder and harder. 

It had been too long since he’d had a guy open him up like this - a guy take control of his body and spear him with his cock, drive in and ruin him. Charlie relaxed into the thrusts, welcoming the stiff alien erection with everything his hole could offer. 

A giddy grin appeared on his face and he moaned, resting most of his weight on the counter. The motion let a bit more of the turian sink into him, touch those places that so rarely got direct contact. 

At first it was brilliant - each snap of the turian’s hips setting of sparks in his brain, setting his body on fire. Something had his body tensing quickly, though the pleasure catching him by surprise. Sweat broke out all over him, despite his lack of motion, and the human felt his toes curl. How long had it been? How was he cumming so soon!

Charlie clenched what he could, willing the orgasm down, but the alien had caught wind of where to strike to make the human cry out. Eager to get his own back against the customer that had hounded him for far too long, the turian doubled down on his thrusts, clutching the human’s hips tight enough bruise and brutally doing his best to destroy the man’s bubble butt. 

There was nothing Charlie could do in the face of that onslaught - he was opened, more deeply than he’d ever know, and dominated in a way he desperately craved. Without warning, his insides spasmed and he had a bare moment of sensation before he felt his dick spasm and start spitting cum, even completely untouched. The accountant cried out and gripped his dick, frantic to hold back _something_ \- but some part of him had already broken. Despite his orgasm, a dark piece of himself craved more, was close to frenzied in his devouring need for more cock. Worse, he was still cumming?!

“No - no!” God, his dick was still spurting, even without anything left to give. Each saw across his prostate was a brutal stab that shook him to the core, scattering his thoughts and making his whole body quake. Charlie gasped for air, struggling to think - desperately needing it all to just, “Stop!”

The turian released him, letting the man fall away. Charlie collapsed to the floor, his ass burning, hungry still, even as he strangled his dick. The man could barely contain his cries, pressing his forehead to the floor - which didn’t help much, since it only made him all the more keenly aware of how empty his raised asshole felt. “I’m done,” he whimpered, reaching underneath himself with trembling fingers. The spasms that wracked his hole wouldn’t let up, and when his fingers found it he moaned and ground his cheek into the tile. He didn’t care how filthy he might look, or even about the damn refund. The whole of the galaxy fell away and the Citadel could have exploded right then and there because the only thing that mattered was how angry his hole was at not having dick driven into it. 

_Why?! _the human cried, silently. What was it about the alien’s damn dick that had him writhing about! Sure, he’d always liked anal - he’d been a die-hard dick-rider ever since he’d first been introduced to cock - but nothing had wrecked his ass like this alien’s shaft.__

__“I am confused, human. You claim you are finished, but why you are still presenting?” The turian squatted behind him, one hand pushing his left cheek aside while the other lined up his fat tube of a shaft with the human’s gaping hole. The shopkeeper hummed as he slammed home, his flanging voice worming through Charlie’s ears._ _

__Charlie, gasping for air, howled and squirmed his hips around the dick destroying his prostate. The turian groaned, a bit breathless himself. “When I thrust in, you clench and show spirit. _Are_ you finished?”_ _

__Not at all in a position to answer, Charlie twisted and wrenched the turian’s thickness out of his ass. His fingers confirmed what he’d felt inside him - it was definitely the rigid, fleshy spikes along the tip of the shaft, the bone-hard ridge of flesh on the underside. Now he understood why having it inside him was so awful - and so damn good! His body clenched uncontrollably, shuddering at the thought of getting it again._ _

__“Fuck,” the human whispered._ _

__“What was that?” the turian asked. His hands were still on the tan-line of Charlie’s hips. The smaller male twisted._ _

__“Fuck me,” he begged. Normally he’d have snorted at the thought of pleading for cock, but in the heat of the moment… begging an alien for a fuck was kind of hot._ _

__“Are you sure? I won’t-” the turian tried to tease, but Charlie was having none of it._ _

__“Fuck me! I need more-” he snarled, forcing himself back against the alien male. Charlie gripped the slippery shaft and shifted his hips, desperate to get back inside him. “I need more dick!” he snapped._ _

__For once, the stubborn, bastard shopkeep obliged Charlie and gave him exactly what he wanted. He lined himself up, squared his hips and slammed himself to the hilt, bottoming out before Charlie was ready but plowing forward nonetheless. “Oh GOD,” the human cried, swearing to a deity he’d never believed in. The counter saved him from falling over, but his half-scramble almost across it did nothing to avert his impalement on the turian’s cock. Forced to settle backwards onto the taller male, Charlie could only loll his head and clench his insides around the invader._ _

__Then the turian started thrusting, and whatever strength Charlie had summoned fell before the onslaught of pistoning snaps. Nothing could stop the alien from slamming his pelvis into the human’s bubbly ass, his talons gripping the man’s narrow hips and forcing him to arch his muscular back upward to get away from the pleasure. Loud slapping noises echoed through the quiet mall, as shopkeep took his own revenge and pounded into the human as if he were a punching bag. Charlie couldn't help spreading his legs wider, elevating his hips, giving the alien male deeper access as he fucked practically fucked his way through him, picking up speed and pace._ _

__He felt the turian tense and his thrusts quickened. “I’m - I’m close,” the shopkeep gasped, pushing away._ _

__“No! No!” The human grabbed the turian’s boney hips. “Cum inside me!”_ _

__The turian hesitated only a second before he gripped the man’s waist and doubled his thrusts. After only another few short rounds, Charlie felt hot spurts spray inside him. The man milked his flagging dick, moaning and sinking backwards into the turian’s arms._ _

__To his surprise - and unexpected pleasure - the shopkeep nuzzled his mandibles against the side of his head, the turian’s hot breath washing over him. The clerk continued to pant, his fingers clenching and relaxing on Charlie’s hips, almost in time with the aftershocks the human could feel from the stiff rod still inside him._ _

__“I suppose you want your refund,” the turian stated, after a while. He nudged the smaller human forward, muttering something unintelligible that their translators didn’t pick up when his lengthy, tubular shaft sprang free from Charlie’s ass._ _

__A long string of alien semen dribbled across his bare cheeks when the turian stood. It shown neon-green, though the human wasn’t sure if it didn’t shift in color when he wiped it off on the counter. It took effort to stand - his gaping hole clenching futilely in the process - but he got his legs under him and leaned over the shop’s small kiosk for a breather. His poor hole, he lamented to himself. He twisted around, trying to get a good look at his muscular rear, but was interrupted by the turian shopkeep nudging him. A green credit chit was in his left hand._ _

__Charlie stepped into the taller male’s space, digging in the turian’s pouch for the mouth-spray. After a quick blast of the minty liquid, he stood on his tiptoes, pressing his mouth to the turian’s hard-shelled lips. Their slimy cocks smashed and rolled against each other when the shopkeep returned the embrace and pushed his narrow tongue into the human’s mouth. His free hand found its way back to the hairy cleft of Charlie’s cheeks, where the two fingers splayed them apart and prompted a gasp from the shorter man._ _

__Reminded of how easily the turian had gotten his dick in him in the first place, the human firmly pushed away, grabbing the small electronic chit with one hand and pulling his pants up with the other. Then, unable to resist, he threw his arms around the turian’s shoulders pulled him down for another kiss. When they parted, Charlie needed a moment to get his bearings._ _

__“Come back anytime, human,” the turian murmured, his eyes locked on Charlie’s. His penis still hung outside its armored sheath, and they stood close enough together that the human’s sways brought his own cock in contact with it. He could feel its warmth through his pants each time they touched._ _

__The human broke eye contact first. He nodded, looking down. “Yeah.” Still nodding, he turned unsteadily and, using the counter for balance, wobbled out of the darkened market section of the ward._ _

__Normally someone who took every chance to exercise that he could, Charlie instead sought out the public transport to travel the bulk of the distance to his apartment in Zakera ward. The car was crowded, and when two turians squeezed in next to him, the shorter human was almost lost to his fresh memories of tall, narrow, bird-like cat-things opening him up with precision strikes to his prostate._ _

__In some ways, the torture was something of a blessing; it forced his thoughts to settle enough that he could process what he’d just done. Specifically, trade his ass for money, and then beg an alien to not only nut inside him but fuck him again - and the normally staid accountant knew that, had the turian not ended it, he would have probably begged for a third round as well._ _

__“Fuck,” he swore, “Best sex of my life and it’s cause a damn turian fucked my brains out.”_ _

__Most of it was under his breath, though he - like most humans - failed to account for the predatory hearing turians had developed long ago, on their irradiated, desert world. The two next to him glanced down in surprise, but smirked at each other, standing a little bit taller. When his stop approached, he was forced to squeeze between them, and though neither moved, they both offered steadying hands that did more to keep in pressed against them than actually let him escape. The whole thing seemed to only fan the slow-burn going on inside the man._ _

__Charlie limped back to his home, hesitating when he got to the stairs. Tonight, maybe the elevator would be a better idea. He leaned against the wall after pushing the call button. The pressure on the small of his back reminded of the big turian shopkeeper. The human tried an experimental, minute snap of his hips against the wall - and felt his prostate respond immediately._ _

__Sucking his lip, he continued to thrust back against the wall while he waited for the elevator to respond. It didn’t take long, and by the time he reached his floor he limped with purpose through his apartment, straight for the small bathroom at the far end. Clothes shed along the way, Charlie pushed the door shut and twisted to look at his bare ass in the full-length mirror._ _

__He actually sighed in relief. His hole didn’t look nearly as raw as it felt. Sure, it was swollen and reddened from the rough use, and still leaking the turian’s strange, neon cum, but it at least was managing to close when he clenched. The man flexed and stretched, watching his back ripple in the mirror before he stepped into the shower. Normally he liked to leave a man’s seed in him for a while, but while he didn’t doubt the turian’s lube had neutralized the dextro-effects - he’d undoubtedly be in a lot more pain this moment if it hadn’t - he wasn’t too keen on seeing how long it lasted._ _

__Washing up only momentarily delayed the tentative exploration of his bruised hole. Under the water, he was reminded of the turian’s claws spreading his butt cheeks, and when he pushed his fingers inside himself, his dick - sore as it was - started bobbing._ _

__It took a great deal of will to resist pushing his face into the shower wall and stuffing his fingers all in himself again. After cleaning himself out as best he could, the fit accountant forced himself to turn off the water. He did a once-over of the two-roomed apartment, smirking when his eyes landed on the credit chit on his tiny kitchen table, before he headed for bed._ _

__That night, he dreamed about turians pawing at him, pulling him down and spreading his legs wide. They shoved their talons in his hole, then their tongues, then their thick, spiny dicks. He woke himself up that morning by grinding into the mattress, his dick hard as a rock and his aching hole practically vibrating with need. In the haze of morning wood and lust, he didn’t have time to even find any lube; he just grabbed the hand lotion off his nightstand and drove two fingers into his hungry hole, screaming and thrusting into the mattress with abandon. When he came, it was with a drawn-out sob, followed by whimpers as his body went boneless._ _

__At least ten minutes passed before he could muster the strength to pull his fingers from his ass. Pushing himself up one-handed was even harder, but at least he managed to keep his fingers clear from his sheets. The clean-up in the bathroom was quicker than the night before, and after wiping his cum off his sheets, the human headed for the little nook that somehow classed as a kitchen._ _

__His new toaster oven had ready-made toast waiting for him. Best of all, it hadn’t caught fire in the process, not like the previous version that’d caused a flurry of keepers to descend on his apartment. Charlie spread some jam over both pieces and, gingerly, sat down at the one-person table. Fortunately, without the need to harangue that damn shopkeep, he could probably put in a few hours of overtime later and get the final specs in on the next quarter’s budget._ _

__Still chewing, the naked man pushed his datapads aside and dug out the credit chit he’d gotten last night. He tapped twice, his brown eyebrows narrowing when the logo for that shitty appliance store popped up, instead of the standard green credits value. Then the screen loaded, and a voice happily chimed that he had been given thirty percent store credit from his last purchase._ _

__“That slimy turian fuck!” he swore, slamming the chit down on the table before he stomped off. Charlie raged, spinning and cursing, a string of foul expletives aimed at most turians in general and one big-dicked bastard in particular._ _

__He’d have to go back. His scowl only deepened when a quiver ran down his spine at the thought._ _

__

__

__\----------_ _


	2. Mass Effect: A little negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns and feels slightly more successful.

It had been more than a week since anything exciting had happened in his shop. Most days he could handle the tedium, but it seemed particularly bad today. Perhaps because most of his usual clientele, being Citadel turians, were honoring a Council holiday and few had any interest in visiting a C-sec-level mall. 

Vonus Abirinus leaned over the counter of his kiosk, mentally ticking down the minutes until closing. His neighbors had already started wrapping up; the volus two kiosks over had puffed his way out the mall’s doors, and only a few salarian stragglers - haggling over minutia, as ever - were left on his right. 

The turian straightened, adjusting his white jumpsuit before sighing and shifting from side to side in frustration. He’d appreciated riling up that uppity human who kept coming around for a refund, but the guy hadn’t been back since… well. Vonus’s lips twitched.

Still, he had hoped that the human would persist, at least for a little while more. He’d certainly been stubborn enough in the first place, hounding the shopkeep daily, accusing him in front of customers and driving business away. If Vonus was paid anything more, he might have cared - as it was, the human had been an amusing diversion. 

Sils, the green-skinned salarian who manned the firearms licensing stand, waved a cordial goodbye as he passed. The turian nodded in acknowledgment, watching as the amphibious alien passed through the doors at the far side of the little mall... where a stocky, brown-haired, _furious_ little human male barrelled in, someone so familiar with the small shopping center that he didn’t even pause before stalking over to the turian.

“Thirty percent!” The human’s eyes blazed, his voice rising. “I let you fuck my ass _twice_ and you give me _thirty percent_ off?!”

“Shh-shh!” Vonus held up his hands quickly. “Hold on, shut up!” He’d expected some anger - the man was touchy, after all - but not this fury! The turian took a moment to collect himself, eyes darting to the salarians still chatting animatedly at the other kiosk. He lowered his voice, cajoling. “Look, I can see you’re upset about my product, human. Let’s step in back here.”

Charlie glared at the clawed, three-fingered hand that gestured towards the back storage area. “Don’t think I won’t cause a scene,” he hissed, though he let himself be pulled over. 

“I don’t know why you would.” Vonus kept his voice light, polite. He hesitated - too slight for the human to notice - before he added, “I don’t remember seeing you before.”

“I am _not_ going to take your shit, turian. If you think-”

Again he held up his hands, eyeing the salarians as they wrapped up the last of their business. Vonus tried his most winning smile. “Look, I understand you might have gotten a store credit chit. If you’re unhappy with it, you can always explain the problem and we can find a solution.”

Red flared on Charlie’s cheeks, and now it was his turn to collect himself. He exhaled sharply through his nose, furiously ignoring the heat in his face. “You are not going to fuck me again.”

Well he hadn’t mentioned that, but Vonus was hardly phased. “Can’t do again what I haven’t done before.”

“I mean it. I’m not gonna let you fuck me silly this time!”

The turian said nothing; he didn’t have to. The glint of glee in his eyes was enough to make Charlie take a moment to process what he’d just said. His flush deepened. “I mean…”

“Then why did you come back here after normal business hours?” The turian’s smirk was that of a shark. “Surely you could have caused a bigger scene had you come during the day.”

“I had work,” he replied stiffly, fully aware that nothing had kept him from harassing the shopkeep at all hours of the day in the weeks prior. Unfortunately, he had the smarts to realize how much of his hand he’d shown already. The shopkeep was definitely aware of what was on his mind. Charlie also realized he had a choice here, and if he wanted to have any control over this mess he had better make a move of his own. The human tried desperately to spin it away from himself, jabbing a finger into the turian’s white-clothed chest. “I know you’re lying to me. I can prove it.”

“Oh? How is that?” Vonus drawled, not intimidated.

Charlie hesitated, his eyes flicking to the shopkeep’s breast-pocket, where he snatched the spray bottle of Dextrofresh and held it up as proof. 

“Careful,” the alien warned. “Turian amino-chains are toxic to humans.”

“Good thing you have this then, right?” The shorter man locked eyes with the turian, pumping a couple sprays in his mouth. The astringent taste was hardly pleasant, but… his eyes flicked to the side only briefly before he stretched upwards to sneak a kiss from the chitinous alien. “Hmm,” he pondered, “weird that it hasn’t poisoned me yet.”

“Never said it would,” Vonus corrected, pulling the man closer. “But you shouldn’t be kissing random turians. Not all of them would treat you so politely.”

Exhaling, Charlie had to ask. “What do you think would other turians do?”

“What all turians do when someone wants it. Fuck them hard and leave them full of turian seed.” Vonus pitched his voice just enough to heighten the alien flange, even with through the translator. “You’re lucky I’m not most turians, and would never do that to a stranger.”

His blood stirring, Charlie was more focused on the physical presence of the alien male than on creating a witty reply. His little pink tongue snaked out to wet his lips, his gaze falling to the taut cloth over the turian’s crotch. A little breathless, he decided to just go for the next step. “I know where your penis is.” 

“Same place as yours, human.”

“I mean I know the trick.” Charlie unzipped the turian’s jumpsuit, going from cowl to groin without hesitation. Vonus jumped, startled, but the human already had both hands on the turian’s hips. “And I know to do this,” Charlie insisted, slipping one hand into the alien’s sheath. 

The motion forced the seam in the turian’s natural armor to part, his long, neon-colored tube of cock-meat springing free. The human needed to only tickle the underside of the weighty thing with a few light strokes before it started inflating. 

Vonus needed a moment to collect himself before he managed another shaky dismissal of the human’s claim. “So you’ve seen some turian anatomy videos. That doesn’t mean anything.”

He didn’t bother pulling away as Charlie stepped deep into his personal space, nor did he even attempt to put his dangling cock back in his sheath. 

“No? And the mouthspray?” the man asked, breath hot against Vonus’s lips, his velvety fingers thrilling the alien’s dick. 

“Common product. Maybe you made out with some other turian, and you’re hoping to - mmph!”

A sudden press of the human’s lips to his cut off the rest of the line he was spouting. His arms went about the human’s waist, shoulders, clutching the little man into his chest. And grinding his shaft into the human’s groin in the process, but that was beside the point. 

When Charlie pulled away, his lips were puffy, his gaze fixed on the turian’s mouth. “You kiss so many humans that you don’t remember that?”

The shopkeep licked his lips, but waved a taloned hand dismissively. “Maybe we kissed once. Doesn’t mean I fucked you.” He raked his eyes across the smaller man, both of them clearly aware of his cock standing straight up at this point. 

The naked interest in the turian’s gaze - and obviously his dick - wasn’t lost on Charlie. The human smirked, undoing the top button on his shirt. “You need another memory jog then?”

“I can’t imagine what more you could do to jog it.” Despite his professed doubt, Vonus put his hands on his hips expectantly, stiffness jutting outwards.

Charlie had to crack a grin at the sight. “You’re enjoying this,” he murmured, tilting his head back to hold Vonus’s gaze while his fingers teased the neon-colored tip of the alien penis. 

“Everyone likes attention, human,” the turian purred, his flanged voice digging deep into Charlie’s ears and doing something unconscionable to him. 

The human tore his shirt off, more than warmed to the game they were playing. He spun about, hands on his pants - and hesitated, looking over his shoulder. Slowly, he lowered them just enough to frame the round, muscular cheeks of his butt. “Last time you paid a lot of attention to my ass.” His eyes flicked up to the turian’s. “Does it ring a bell?”

Vonus reached out, running a hand across the right cheek, then the left. He gave it a smack, his raspy tongue sneaking out to wet his lips at the sight. “Your flesh is firm and jiggly. Worthy of any asari,” he affirmed. He took the opportunity to run both hands underneath the round mound, one hand even snaking under to tug at the human’s balls while he thumbed the human’s tight, wrinkled little hole with the other. A half-moan slipped from the man, who immediately shifted to give the shopkeep even better access to anything he desired - and, if Vonus was honest, he desired _a lot_. 

Still, he had to be judicious in his praise. It woudln’t do to let this oddly persistant little man think he had won something the upper hand, after all. Vonus made a humming noise. “It doesn’t _seem_ unfamiliar - but I could be thinking of someone else.”

Charlie twisted about, letting the turian’s dick - too long to stand on its own, most of the time - slide against his burgeoning, uncut cock. “Do you need me to describe what happened?”

“Your version would probably help, yes.”

“You convinced me to strip. You seemed really interested in my pecs and ass.” Charlie lifted the turian’s hands to his nipples, where the shopkeep promptly squeezed them.

The human panted, his hardening cock tapping against the taller turian’s dangling manhood. “We compared size. I was bigger, for a while.” Vonus continued to play with the man’s nipples, though Charlie was quick to retaliate by shoving three fingers down the base of the turian’s shaft to feel the wet, soft heat inside his sheath. It was brazen enough to make Vonus’s cock snap stiff and dribble a bit of neon-colored cum that mixed well with the thick coating of dextro-levo lube - and make the turian bite at the human’s impertinent mouth. 

It ended too soon when the compact male pushed away, chest heaving. “Then you had me over this counter. You took me. Come,” the human insisted, pulling him over. The earthling leaned over the counter, raising his ass for Vonus to square his cock up with his hole and press against it. “There. Like that,” he said, moving the turian’s hands to his hips.

“I took you like this? That doesn’t seem like me.” Vonus pushed his weight into the athletic little human’s back, nipping at man’s round, fleshy ears. “I would never settle for admiring the shell without cracking it open to find the tenderest meat beneath.” He ground his dick against the soft warmth of the man’s asshole for emphasis. It really was hard to believe how much warmth such squishy creatures could pump out. 

Trapped beneath the turian now, Charlie snorted. “The tenderest meat?” The quip sounded like some sort of Palevanian idiom. “Hah.” 

He moved to center the turian’s rigid shaft against his hole, helpfully holding one cheek aside. “You pushed in, here. All of you,” Charlie breathed, leaning back against the taller male and looking upwards. 

Vonus grabbed a handful of each side and forcibly spread the human’s buttocks apart, prompting a half-gasp from the man. The turian tsked when he compared the size of his cock to the human’s hole. He smeared a hefty dollop of dextro-neutralizing lube across his length before grinding his hips into the little male’s meaty rump. Inwardly he marveled at the feel of flesh rolling so freely underneath him; it made him feel powerful, strong. 

The smoothness of the human’s skin wasn’t helping matters either. Even with the strange ‘hair’ about his anus tickling the turian’s cock, the sensation was miles above what he had ever experienced with another of his own species. Vonus pulled his erection back and forced the human’s cheeks apart once more to admire how intimidating his angry, tubular shaft looked when pressed against the little opening. “No, human” he cooed, dragging the protrusion at the tip of his cock across it. “That’s clearly way too small for a turian to have been there.”

Charlie scoffed, ignoring that the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards. “As if you’re part-horse.”

“I don’t know what creature that is, but I assure you, if it has a large penis, the comparison with a turian is apt.”

Against his better judgement, a laugh slipped out of him; the turian’s brazen, dry delivery was on point, and the ridiculousness of the entire situation… Charlie pressed his hole against the head of the turian’s cock, not letting it in but forcing the taller male to shift in discomfort. The feel of the long, smooth alien penis springing free - only to settle back along the length of his crack - got to him. “You asshole!” the man snapped, chuckling, the hint of a wild spark in his eyes. “You motherfucking asshole! You fucking know you fucked me!”

Vonus was better at keeping a straight face. He _thwacked_ his cock a couple times against the human’s tight little asshole before making faint attempts at pushing the tip in. The turian tsked and shook his head, saddened. “Yeah, no, there’s no way - see? It won’t even go in.”

The promise of the turian’s thick shaft spearing him - driving him to the floor, making his knees tremble, the same way as last time - had Charlie’s blood quickening. The accountant knew himself well enough to tell he was about to do something reckless. “You fuck! Just - give me -” the human cursed, swatting Vonus’s hands away from his dick. He grasped the lengthy, seemingly blue-hued shaft with one hand and there was a single brief moment where the man thought about how much he liked having his ass hole, _not_ leaking weird cat-bird-alien semen every time he walked, but then Charlie said his goodbye and dropped his weight down on something, honestly, a little too big for a man his size.

It was that high-quality lube that did him in. The smooth glide had his hole swallowing nearly half the taller male’s shaft and knocking the breath from his lungs before Charlie’s brain caught up to the damage he’d done to himself. “AUUGH!” His cry had the turian wrapping his arms about him, clasping the naked human to his breast. Despite his attempts to hold them both still, the move still packed enough punch to drive another inch of his dick into the man. Charlie sobbed. “AUGH you big - fuck!” 

“See, human, you’ve gone and hurt yourself. You’re way too small!”

But that wasn’t what had happened. Not at all. 

Charlie’s strangled shriek came from a primal place, something deep inside him where the turian’s alien cock opened a world of twisted, painful pleasure, a world where his hole was made for thick aliens to fuck and toss aside. Using him. Breaking him in two with their dicks and leaving his hole fucking wrecked, raw and soaked in alien seed. The poor man’s mouth fell open when the shopkeep shifted behind him, his eyes vacant, sightless, the only thing that seemed to matter being the terribly smooth glide of the erection buried inside him. 

When he regained his senses, his usual reserve was nowhere to be found. For a moment, his face was soft, his eyes limpid, his mouth an eager, kissable pout. His lips sought the turian’s, surprising the alien with how deftly he dodged the mandibles, how _soft_ the human became against him, even more so than he’d ever known in any partner. Even the asari Vonus had slept with were made of sterner stuff. He had heard tell that humans were easy, but this...

A curiously thick, wet tongue thrust into his mouth. The turian, originating from a dry and irradiated desert homeworld, tickled it with his own raspy little tongue, exploring the much greater muscle of the human. 

Charlie groaned, breaking the kiss to lean his weight against the counter - lifting his ass for the Vonus to go even deeper in the process. Without a moment’s hesitation the turian followed his movement, his feet planted right beside the human’s, that he could keep as much of his length buried within the soft, pliant flesh of the Earth-male as long as possible. Vonus even took the time to spread Charlie’s cheeks and watch his ample length slide back and forth through the human’s sorely-stretched hole. 

Recalling how he’d heard the man squeal whenever he angled his thrusts towards the front, the turian unleashed a brutal series of stabbing thrusts, meant mostly to just make Charlie cry out again. 

It had the intended effect: the human shook, moaning so loud he was practically screaming as his bubble-butt bobbed every time the turian buried his entire cock inside him. “You bastard,” the man choked, between his gasps for air. “You know know damn well you’ve fucked me before!”

Vonus chuckled, but shook his head, pulling out - his erection drooping - and squatted to push the man’s cheeks apart and admire the bruised hole. “No human, I’d definitely remember if I’d felt an ass like this around my cock.”

The turian looked up to see the human’s eyelids dropped partway, something Vonus had learned was a sign of scrutiny - though there didn’t seem to be any other forthcoming remark. For a moment the turian wondered if maybe the man had tired of the game, but then the man stood, turning, their slimey erections smacking together in the process. 

Charlie leaned upward and once again sucked Vonus’s tongue into his mouth. The turian responded gamely, moving to grip both the man’s cheeks and try to spear him from below; a cruel move from the alien, as it just nearly lifted Charlie off his toes completely and drove him just that much deeper down on the alien’s lengthy shaft. 

Fortunately the man’s scream was muffled by the turian’s mouth; _that_ at least might have drawn some attention he didn’t really want. Given the way the human was shaking against him, humping and clutching with both hands on his cowl, the shopkeeper was reasonable certain it wasn’t due to pain. 

Though he had been preparing to lift the man’s weight and fuck him standing up, the human surprised him by shifting just enough that Vonus found himself pushed backwards onto the counter himself, his dick momentarily slipping from the man. That, too, was quickly rectified when Charlie climbed up and straddled the turian, sinking his round, muscular cheeks down the great, meaty cock. 

He paused, panting. “So,” he began, his breath hitching when the alien shopkeep shifted. “You’re certain you don’t remember me?” He bounced himself on the turian for a reminder. 

The shopkeep reached up to stroke his pecs, tweak his nipples - while still moving his hips just enough to keep Charlie fully aware of just how much turian there was inside him. “No one could forget this kind of heaven,” the alien male quipped, his blue eyes glinting. “But I still think you’re mistaken, human. I’d _never_ forget you.”

He was lying. They both knew it. Just as he had lied about the return, the refund, and even what he had intended for the human to do. Any other day, Charlie would have never thought such a ridiculous game would hold any appeal to him… yet his stiff cock ached, and the thick rod stuffed in his hole had him wanting to loll his head back just rock back and forth for the rest of the night.

Which made his decision to push himself off the turian incredibly, achingly hard. The slide of the turian’s long erection against his prostate alone was enough to make his legs quiver, and the emptiness left behind begged to be refilled, but Charlie was nothing if not a being of fierce order and control. It’s what he thrived on. 

Lifting himself off the thrusting turian was easy. The first step away from the alien, however, left him keenly aware of the great emptiness inside his ass. Charlie turned to look at the confused shopkeep, who just stood there quizzically. 

“You must be right then,” he breathed. “I have the wrong turian.”

Vonus’s jaw fell open, but then the human simply turned and bent - at the waist - to pick up his pants. He was on the man in a second, forcing his thick cock between Charlie’s muscular thighs. 

“You are going to have to do far more than threaten to leave to make me stop.” His growl, coupled with the flanged, turian vocals, had Charlie’s knees weak. The little human’s lips parted when the turian started grinding against him, slipping his arms under Charlie’s to play with his nipples from behind. “Say it. Tell me you don’t want it.” 

Charlie was not cowed. “No.”

“No _what_.”

Arching a cheeky brow, the human turned his head just enough to watch Vonus out the corner of one eye. “No, I won’t say it,” he taunted.

“ _Human_ ,” the turian growled, dragging his teeth along his collarbone. He pushed himself hard into Charlie, pulling back to spear the human with his cock once again, but Charlie shifted just enough to deny such an easy reentry. 

“No, you’re right.” The brown-haired man shook his head, smirking. “I got the wrong turian. The last turian I was with was better.” He slipped a hand down to squeeze the fleshy, strange-hued penis gliding between his legs. Vonus hummed at the feel of smooth fingers - nothing like any turian’s armored digits - and thrust into them eagerly. Charlie tilted the cock upwards, just enough that the head teased his hole each time the turian pumped his hips. The human _tsked_. “He got in there and wouldn’t stop. He got me to beg for his cock.” He slid his eyes to the turian’s sky-blue gaze. “What have you done, besides whine that I’m too tight?”

A low snarl rumbled from the alien - a noise Charlie would never have expected from any human partner - and he found himself spun about, legs in the air, back on the counter. The turian’s mouth was on his, all raspy little tongue and astringent aftertaste. When he pulled away, it was only to chastise him. “Maybe I’m a bit of a romantic, human, who wanted the second time to be special.” The turian pushed his cock into Charlie’s aching hole, sliding in to the hilt with little the human could do to stop it. “But if you want to be left ruined like the whore found outside a krogan bar - I will oblige!”

He jammed as much of the flexible member up the man as he could, repeatedly pulling out to brutally slap and swirl the head around the rim. Charlie’s hole spasmed, and he himself was lost - drool spilling over his bottom lip and pooling on his chest, his dick was rock-hard, leaking what seemed to be a constant stream of clear precum. Vonus began to breath heavily, really getting his hips into it, to the point he had to brace himself against the counter. The change in position let his lengthy shaft drive just that much deeper into the little human, who let out a sharp cry and clutched at the turian. 

Vonus groaned, then straightened rapidly and took rough hold at the base of his weighty alien cock. He wiggled his length as he withdrew, then slammed back home in quick, successive thrusts. 

The turian fucked him into the counter for a few minutes, first with only one clawed foot beside Charlie’s ass, then both as he climbed up to really start hammering. There was little Charlie could do beyond grip the turian’s arms and bear down on the rod driving into his prostate. It wasn’t long before he gripped the smaller male’s trim waist with both taloned hands, pulling the muscular human’s ass back towards him to fuck harder, deeper. Charlie could no longer hold in his moans, the alien’s cock gliding back and forth too quickly, too deeply for him to resist. His cock started dripping big, pearly sperm droplets, and suddenly orgasm took him. 

“Damn it, no!” the human cried, jerking his head back at the same time his right hand went for his dick. His body spasmed as he came, spraying human cum across both himself and the turian slapping loudly against his body. 

While the feel of his partner’s insides struggling about his cock was wonderful, it was the sweet little whimpers the human made that did Vonus in. He hunched over, quickening the snap of his hips as he pounded his own way to climax. Just as he tensed towards release, however, the human slipped out from under him, tearing free and grabbing the tubular, odd-colored shaft with both hands. 

“Wha- what?” Vonus gasped, half-ready to sink both sets of claws into the human and bury himself again.

“No, give it-!” Charlie snapped, batting the turian’s talons away. He brutally squeezed the alien’s thick cock, and now it was Vonus’s turn to cry out as the human miked a copious amount of cum from the quivering turian. Neon-green, it only served to add even more heat and slickness to the space between them.

After needing a moment to recover the momentum he had lost, Vonus desperately thrust into the soft human hands, eager for anything. They remained locked like this for what seemed like several minutes, long ropes of cum spraying across both of their bare chests. Charlie was honestly amazed at the amount of semen the two of them had managed to spew across each other’s bodies. 

He spread his fingers and smeared a filthy mixture of their seed across the shopkeep’s armored ribs, looking up to see the turian’s sky-blue eyes staring at him, wide. He smirked. “I think that jogged your memory.” 

A puff of laughter sounded from the breathless turian. “I guess you _are_ the only human who has ever been so persistent.” Ignoring the mess on his stomach, cock resting against the human’s balls, Vonus keyed up his omni tool and edited the human’s chit. “There,” he announced, “the refund you asked for. Shame though.” He looked down at the sweaty, panting human. “You look good with turian cum on you.”

Flushing, Charlie grabbed the turian’s cock and milked another long strand of semen from it - which he promptly wiped off on the shopkeep’s breast as he pushed him away. He winced when he sat up, feeling his empty asshole clench at his thighs hitting the counter. The athletic man bit his lip, reveling in it, and went for his clothes. 

Leaning against the counter, dick still out, dangling, the shopkeep cleared his throat. After a moment of watching the human’s asscheeks spread when he bent over, he asked, “I couldn’t cum inside you?”

Charlie pulled his pants up over the round mound of his ass, wincing as his insides shifted. Part of him was disappointed not to feel the accompanying drip of alien semen in his ass, but another part of him was glad they hadn’t had the rough double-fuck of last time. 

The small, brown-haired man flashed Vonus a conspiratorial smile. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time?’ The shopkeep scoffed, shifting in a way that had his tubular shaft bouncing against either leg. He arched a brow. “Are you planning to return something else?”

Sauntering over, the human stretched upwards to nip at the turian’s mouth. “A more novel idea might be that we _go_ somewhere else,” he answered, his tone dry. 

“Presumptive, human. You think I enjoy your company?” the turian asked, as if his cock hadn’t started hardening once more at the human’s attention.

“If you didn’t, this could have all been over a month ago with one quick refund of a shitty toaster.”

The turian stared at him for a long while, his eyes hooded. Feeling that this was a moment to hold strong, Charlie refused to waver. Eventually, the shopkeep exhaled, nothing more than a sharp puff of air, but it was enough to signal his defeat. The turian looked down at one of his talons, studying it with a very disinterested air. “I take it you have something in mind then?” 

Having the grace to contain the elated glee welling in his chest, Charlie shrugged. “I am contracted to the Presidium for tomorrow, and the day after.” Work had reared its ugly head, though, fortunately for the accountant, he _loved_ what he did. Even more if he had something exciting to reward himself with at the end of it. “But the day after that,” he continued, “I am free for a date.” 

“A date,” the turian responded. “I hope you don’t think I am going to court you.”

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. “I just want to see if you can keep it up in the bedroom - not just the shop.” He cast the alien a sultry look. “You choose a place. Pay for the meal.” Flicking his gaze down to the turian’s semi-flaccid cock, he finished with, “I’ll pay for the room.”

Having followed the human’s gaze, the shopkeep clicked his mandibles and tucked most of his penis back in its sheath, though he didn’t bother getting dressed. “You drive a hard bargain, human.”

“Charles. Charlie,” he amended. The alien gazed at him. “My name is Charlie, not human. Turian.”

“A pleasure, then, … Charlie.” A slight buzz ran down Charlie’s spine when the turian reached out his hand - a human custom - and introduced himself in return. “Vonus Abirinus.” The shopkeep’s mandibles twitched in what Charlie had come to recognize was a turian grin. “Vonus, if you need something to moan in the meantime.”

“Right,” he murmured, his lips twitching with the urge to smirk. He stepped into the taller male’s chest, holding his alien gaze. “Now that you know you don’t need a bullshit excuse about a store credit to get me back here…” he drawled, tapping his credit chit against the turian’s breast. “If I check this it will be a full refund, right?”

“Ah,” the male began, snatching the chit, “that chit is faulty. Why don’t I give you a more accurate one.” 

Charlie watched the turian - Vonus - move, naked, to his computer. The human smirked. “Right.”

 

\-----


	3. Mass Effect: A closed deal (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the finish

Vonus Abirinus closed his shop a little early. Charlie was exactly on time, though Vonus pretended he had only just gotten off his shift. The turian wore something brightly colored, almost garish by human standards, but pretty tame for turian. The human wore his tightest pair of jeans. They hugged, briefly, when they met - an unusual custom for turians, Vonus explained, but he had learned from asari partners that intimate greetings could be more pleasant than the turian versions. His talons never left the top of Charlie’s butt as they walked, but the human didn’t mind.

Their conversation lasted all the way down to Bachjret, a Ward Vonus freely admitted he had little knowledge of. The reason he was leading them there was a restaurant that specialized in dextro _and_ levo-based foods - which made it a popular place for turians to go to on their more… adventurous dates. 

Charlie had to admit, dinner was good. The food tasted great, and after a few beers he felt warm and glowy - especially after he got a bead on Vonus’s wry sense of humor and started reliably making the turian laugh. 

Vonus had taken many dates there before, all of them asari, but he had to admit, the evening had gone well. It got even better when his human companion took him up on his offer to continue the evening in a nearby hotel. Turns out, the rebellious spark in Charlie was even more fun to play with once he got to know him.

They didn’t get much sleep that night. Vonus fucked Charlie against their hotel-room door, then fucked him on the bed, then Charlie showed him a human position that let the rider take control. Vonus decided he liked that position most of all.

When they fell asleep, it was only from exhaustion. Charlie didn’t have any dreams this time, but when he awoke, he could feel Vonus’s erection pressing into his backside. “You humans are just so _soft_ ,” Vonus whined, the burr in his voice teasing Charlie’s ears while he slid inside again. Charlie didn’t even moan this time. He just grinned against his pillow, arching his back just enough to let his ass swallow a few more inches of turian meat. 

“It’s just as well that you turians are so hard then, right?” he crooned. The answering chuckle, accompanied by a deep kiss rich with the astringent taste of Dextrofresh, gave him certainty that his purchase of a shitty toaster oven that mostly just set things on fire might have been one of his greatest moments after all...


End file.
